In some conventional hydraulic systems, a fixed displacement pump supplies fluid to one or more load sources. The load requirements of the load sources vary over the duty cycle. The fixed displacement pump is sized to accommodate the maximum load required during the duty cycle. Accordingly, the pump may be oversized for a significant portion of the duty cycle.